Das Messer
by Karies
Summary: Eine Dark Fic. Ken/Daisuke Außerdem meine erste Digimon Fic, also seid bitte nicht zu streng mit mir^^


Das Messer  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Digimon noch "Das Messer" gehören mir. Digimon gehört Toei, "Das Messer" Subway to Sally.  
  
Warning: Muss ich die aufzählen...? Dark, Death, Songfic und ein Bisschen (?!) OOC  
  
Ich habe es endlich geschafft eine Digimon Fic zu schreiben! *freu*  
  
Er lächelte verklärt. In der rechten Hand das Messer, in der linken den Türgriff. Heute würde er es tun. Endlich. Er hatte es sich schon so oft vorgenommen. Er öffnete die Tür leise. Nur einen Spalt. Das Licht viel fahl in den dunklen Raum hinein. Dort lag er und schlief. Den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
  
~Zwischen deine Schulterblätter  
  
passt ein Messer und ein Kuss,  
  
zwischen uns liegt dieser Morgen  
  
wie ein dunkler breiter Fluss~  
  
Warum hatte er es getan? Warum? Wie konnte er ihm so einfach ins Gesicht sagen, dass... dass er ihn nicht liebte? Immer wieder... Warum verließ er ihn nicht einfach? Warum musste er ihn so quälen... Er strich sich müde einige dunkle Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
~Aufgespalten mit der Zunge  
  
hab ich gestern deinen Mund,  
  
und du bist bei mir geblieben  
  
viel zu lange, Stund um Stund~  
  
Aber jetzt war Schluss. Entgültig. Niemand würde ihn ihm wegnehmen. Niemals. Das Messer in seiner Hand reflektierte das wenige Licht. Es übte eine große Anziehung auf ihn aus. Es wirkte fast hypnotisierend. Diese unglaubliche Schönheit... Fast so schön wie er...  
  
~Nur wer feige ist, tötet  
  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
  
und ich kann nicht feige sein~  
  
Er betrachtete das friedlich schlafende Gesicht seines Geliebten eingehend als er näher trat. Es war so schön... Und doch von solch einer Hässlichkeit erfüllt. Liebe... für dieses schöne Gesicht ein Fremdwort.  
  
~Ich hab schwer mit dir gerungen,  
  
als ich gestern mit dir schlief.  
  
Eingebrannt in meine Schultern  
  
ist dein Zeichen rot und tief~  
  
Das Licht legte dunkle Schatten in seine Gesichtszüge. Er wirkte wie versteinert. Nur noch einen Moment... In der Dunkelheit blitzte sein Messer auf. Das Messer seines Bruders. Sein Erbe. Seine verhasste Hinterlassenschaft.  
  
~Und noch schläfst du wie ein Engel,  
  
wie ein Spielzeug liegst du da,  
  
unter den verfluchten Laken  
  
und ich fühl mich sonderbar  
  
(denn ich bin dir schon zu nah)~  
  
Blut. Überall. Die einst weißen Laken getränkt in der warmen roten Flüssigkeit, der nun feuchte Boden reflektierte das wenige einfallende Licht. Die Farbe ging von Kirschrot in Persimmonrot über, bis es schließlich über Karmesin zu Scharlachrot wechselte. Ein herrlicher Anblick. Dann das Messer im Brustkorb. Und er lächelte. Auf seinen einst wunderschönen rhodamineroten Lippen, die nun zunehmend blasser wurden, lag ein leichtes, ein wissendes Lächeln.  
  
~ Nur wer feige ist, tötet  
  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
  
und ich kann nicht feige sein~  
  
Wieso? Wieso musste es so weit kommen? Hätte er ihm doch nur einmal gesagt dass er ihn brauchte, ihn liebte... Er kniete neben dem nun kalten Körper nieder. Wie lange war er schon hier? Er wusste es nicht. Und es spielte auch keine Rolle. Nicht mehr. Nie mehr.  
  
~ Nur wer feige ist, tötet  
  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
  
und ich kann nicht feige sein~  
  
Aber was war dass? Neben dem bereits erstarrten Körper lag ein feinsäuberlich zugeklebter Brief, des nun von Blut durchtränkt war. Er nahm ihn an sich und öffnete ihn. Als er ihn las lief eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinab.  
  
~ Nur wer feige ist, tötet  
  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
  
und ich kann nicht feige sein~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fanden die Eltern der beiden nur noch ihre blutleeren Hüllen, Osamus Messer und den Brief vor. Einen Liebesbrief. Von Daisuke an Ken.  
  
  
  
Lauter Premieren^^ Meine erste Digimon Fic ist gleichzeitig meine erste Dark und Song Fic. Und die erste in der jemand stirbt. Hui... o.O Auch wenn diese Fiction ein ziemlicher Stereotyp ist... Sorry v.v 


End file.
